A Fairy Tale
by amaragaku
Summary: Sakura yang percaya semua hal tentang cerita Fairy Tale, tetapi semua berubah ketika seseorang datang ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah semua pandangan Sakura tentang Fairy Tale


**Summarry** : Sakura yang percaya semua hal tentang cerita Fairy Tale, tetapi semua berubah ketika seseorang datang ke dalam kehidupannya dan merubah semua pandangan Sakura tentang Fairy Tale

Naruto belong Masashi – sensei

A Fairy Tale – Amaragaku

**Pairing** : Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno

**Warning** : gajeness, abal, newbie syndrome liat sendiri

**Rated – T**

Hi, namaku Sakura Haruno , dan seperti setiap gadis berusia 17 tahun rata-rata, aku merindukan seorang Prince Charming untuk datang menemani hariku dan hidup dengan akhir yang bahagia. Sejak, aku masih kecil cerita-cerita dongeng menjadi bagian besar dalam hidupku. Ini memberikan aku harapan bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi seperti salah satu putri dalam cerita itu. Tetapi aku bertambah dewasa, aku mulai menyadari bahwa _fairy tales _itu tidak akan pernah terjadi pada ku, karena umurku sekarang 16 tahun dan aku masih belum melihan seorang Prince Charming dihidupku, hahahah konyolnya aku berpikiran seperti itu hmmm tapi aku sadar itu hanya dongen masa kecil.

Musim panas pun tiba, karena aku anti-sosial , aku mungkin tidak bisa menemukan seorang Prince Charming diluar sana. Aku terlalu takut untuk menunjukkan diriku yang sebenarnya ke masyarakat, aku takut orang-orang akan mengolok-olok ku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melupakan tentang semua kegilaanku terhadap Prince Charming dan hanya mengurung diri di kamar sepanjang hari bermain komputer. Saat ini, hal favorit yang saya lakukan adalah chatting dengan orang-orang , karena hanya online aku memiliki keberanian untuk menunjukkan diri saya yang sebenarnya.

Suatu ketika, aku sedang online dan bertemu seseorang bernama Sasuke Uchiha dan dia adalah orang paling keren, ganteng, dan memiliki wajah yang sempurna menurutku. Setelah berbicara dengan dia, aku langsung tahu bahwa ia bebeda, ia adalah Prince Charming yang aku cari selama ini. Akhirnya aku online setiap hari dan berbicara dengannya sampai suatu hari ia meminta nomor telepon saya. Dia mengatakan supaya komunikasi kita lebih mudah. Aku dengan cepat memberikan nomorky ke Sasuke. Kami sepanjang malam berbicara satu sama lain dan pipiku hanya bisa blushing, oh my God betapa senangnya aku.

Kemudian hari itu adalah hari terindah yang pernah aku alami, karena malam itu Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya kepadaku.

"cherry,, aku sangat menyanyangimu aku benar-benar suka denganmu" katanya dia.

ia menyusun kata-kata dengan indahnya membuat jantungku serasa ingin copot dan keluar dari tubuh ini, dan aku menerima dia menjadi pacarku dan kami resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Hari demi hari aku jalani dengan semangat dan rasa bahagia yang sepanjang hari makin bertambah, bagaimana tidak Sasuke selalu mengirimiku kata-kata yang sangat indah. 3 bulan pun berjalan, hmmm kami pernah bertengkar kecil , dan aku pikir ini masih wajar. 6 bulan hari jadian kami dan Sasuke hufftt dia semakin jarang menghubungiku, ya..ya...ya... mungkin dia lagi sibuk dengan urusannya dan tidak bisa diganggu. hanya itu yang bisa aku pikirkan, terus berpikir positif walaupun disisi lain aku mulai khawatir dengan hubungan ini.

Saat 10 bulan jadian kami , Sasuke masih jarang sekali menguhubungki dan jika membalas itu hanya pesan singkat saja, kami jarang sekali video call seperti dahulu huhh sampai akhirnya aku melihat dia online dan aku langsung menanyakan suatu hal ke Sasuke.

"sasuke, andai saja jika suatu saat kita berpisah bagaimana reaksimu ?" kataku.

" jangan berbicara begitu cherry, aku sangat sayang denganmu jangan berbicara seolah-olah kamu ingin pisah denganku" jawabnya seperti itu.

itu membuatku semakin bingung dengan hubungan ini, posisi seperti ini itu tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa hari ini Sasuke mulai tidak ada kabar , _ya Tuhan yakinkan padaku bahwa Sasuke memang benar-benar sayang sama aku _tak terasa air mataku jatuh berlinangan.

Besok adalah hari jadian kami ke 1 tahun , dan tepat dua hari sebelum ulang tahun ke-17 ku, aku sudah menyiapkan lagu yang ku buat sendiri dan kami akan akan bertemu untuk pertama kalinya. Seakan ini mimpi aku tak percaya , ya Tuhan aku senang karena akan bertemu dengan Sasuke dan semoga ini menjadi hadian ulang tahun terindah.

Jam 7 malam kami bertemu ditaman dekat rumah ku, aku sudah tak sabar dengan ini semua. Aku membawa sebuah kue dan akan menyanyikan lagu yang sudah aku buat, akhirnya aku bertemu untuk pertama kalinya , ya Tuhan dia Charming banget hufftt jangan sampai gugup Sakura huhh..huhh..huhh...

"hi, cherry aku rasa aku langsung bicara saja" kata Sasuke

"ya silakan bicara saja" dengan semangatnya aku berkata seperti itu

"kurasa, kita akhiri saja hubungan kita, karena aku sudah mempunyai orang lain disisiku yang jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan mu" kata-kata dari dia sukses membuat hatiku serasa hancur dan tak sanggup berkata-kata lagi dan akhirnya kue yang ku buat untuknya hancur berantakkan. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku meng-iya-kan dan pergi menjauh dari Sasuke dengan air mata yang berderai.

Aku sekarang berada di kamarku mengunci pintuku rapat-rapat supaya tak satu pun bisa mengganggu, aku hanya bisa menagis dengan keadaan ini, ya Tuhan apakah ini hadiah terindah di ulang tahunku yang ke-17 ? ya mungkin saja, ambil sisi positifnya Sakura jangan lemah seperti ini.

Aku pun berusaha menelpon Sasuke, tetapi yang menjawab suara perempuan.

"halo,,, Saya Sakura bisa bicara dengan Sasuke ?" kataku.

" maaf... Sasuke sudah meninggal nak, ini saya ibu dari Sasuke" katanya.

seketika badanku lemas , ya Tuhan mungkinkah ini salah ku? mungkinkah ia meninggal karena salahku ?

Seminggu kemudian, aku mulai punya kekuatan untuk berkunjung kerumahnya Sasuke , yahh Sasuke memang pernah memberikan alamat rumahnya kepadaku dan mungkin dia belum pindah dari rumahnya, semoga saja seperti itu.

Sampai dirumahnya aku melihat ibunya dari kejauhan dan ibunya tampak bahagia seperti itu, hahh mana mungkin anak kandungnya meninggal tetapi ekspresi ibunya bahagia seperti itu, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Sasuke ternyata masih hidup, ya Tuhan lalu siapa yang menjawab teleponku waktu itu , mungkinkah pacar barunya ? atau hahh dengan reflek aku menemuinya dan menanyakan hal apa yang sedang ia rencanakan.

"sas, sasuke kamu masih hidup ? hikss kenapa kamu membuat hiksss cerita seperti itu ? membuat aku merasa bersalah, hiksss membuat ku bingung kenapa kamu melakukan hal seperti ini" kata ku sampai berderai air mata.

"tidak aku tidak tahu, itu urusanmu . bukan urusanku dan itu juga bukan masalahku. itu hanya kebodohanmu semata karena otakmu terlalu sempit untuk mencerna setiap tindakan yang harus dilakukan" dengan seenaknya ia berbicara seperti itu dan aku pun langsung menampar dia. aku terus mengulangi kata-kataku sampai aku benar-benar lelah dan langsung meninggalkannya

ya, Tuhan terima kasih atas hadiah terindah ini. Hadiah yang membuatku sadar bahwa didunia ini tak ada "Prince Charming" dan fairy tales hanya sampah yang membuatku sakit dan jatuh terpuruk seperti ini, dan jangan sekali-kali percaya tentang cerita yang berakhir bahagia karena itu hanya angan semata.

- yeyyyyyy selesai –

RnR ?

Semoga menghibur yahhhh minna-san


End file.
